


Harry Potter and the Last Call at the Leaky Cauldron

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The kids celebrate their graduation.  The twins celebrate each other.





	Harry Potter and the Last Call at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/)’s Last Call at the Leaky challenge. 

Pure crack! 

* * *

When we last left our hero, Harry Potter, he had recently defeated the Dark Lord - Voldemort (of course). His best friend, Ron - the King - Weasley, was injured in said battle. Seeing his mate wounded made Harry realize his _true feelings_ for the flame-haired, Gryffindor Keeper. Ron, naturally, had loved Harry since that first day on the train. The two mates were now _‘the couple’_.

Since her two best friends had ‘come out’, Hermione Jane Granger, Head Girl extraordinaire, was finally free to admit the she had been shagging bouncing ferret, Slytherin bad boy - Draco Malfoy since the first day of seventh year. Sharing the Head’s common room allowed for many a hot and steamy tryst between the ex-rivals.

Today we join the four new-found best friends at their graduation celebration at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Last call!” shouted Tom, the creepy barkeep.

The kids sucked down their butterbeers and wondered what to do next.

“Hey, didn’t the twins say they rented a room upstairs?” Hermione recalled.

“You’re a genius, my love,” Draco drooled.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and see what they’re up to,” suggested Harry with a sparkle in his eye to rival Albus Dumbledore’s trademark twinkle.

“Bloody hell, Harry, you’re the smartest _boy who lived_ ever!” Ron squeed.

Once on the second floor of the old tavern, Ron and Harry peeked their heads behind the door to room number 69.

“So, what are they up to?” asked Hermione and Draco in unison.

“I solemnly swear, they are up to _no good_ ,” Harry and Ron replied in chorus.

Ron pushed the door open and the quartet silenced themselves so they could enjoy the show.

Wild thoughts ran through their heads…

 

 

 

 

 

After an impressively long time, Fred and George let out twin screams of pleasure that could be heard in Muggle London.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End.  
laugh now


End file.
